


Opportunities [Fic]

by cantarina



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Farscape, Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IASA is stonewalling Torchwood and Jack doesn't like that one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities [Fic]

IASA's stonewalling Torchwood. Anything that's not American, as it turns out. Jack tries selling it to them that he's American, but they're not buying. Which is a shame, because Jack's seen John's leathers and wouldn't mind a closer look, but no one's getting anywhere near him or his alien companions. So Jack does the next best thing; he has Toshiko hack phone access to the Crichton's private residence.

“Yeah.”

They're only at hello, but John already sounds tired.

“Captain Jack Harkness. I work for a place called Torchwood. We hear you have alien technology that you're just itching to share.”


End file.
